


Love Dust

by thesinbin



Series: Ash's Adventures [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Black!Reader - Freeform, F/M, Some Drug Use, accidental-drug use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 21:34:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9032372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesinbin/pseuds/thesinbin
Summary: In which Ash is under the influence of some unusual drugs. Weird shit goes down.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thebearking](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebearking/gifts).



 

Things had gone fairly close to plan, Steve thought. They’d gotten in and out of their latest HYDRA base in what he thought might be record time. Bucky seemed to be doing well. Ash was more or less in one piece, although there was an unusual amount of white powder all over her head and shoulders. Even Tony seemed to be enjoying the silence of the quinjet.

 

Ash crossed her legs. Kai snickered. Steve gave a long look at the telepath, who merely raised a hand to cover their mouth and looked away. He narrowed his eyes and thought pointedly at them. They merely moved to sit between Bucky and Ash before scrolling through their phone.

 

Ash narrowed her eyes at the wall. She gave a sniffle, uncrossed her legs, and promptly recrossed them. Steve was giving her a funny look now, as if she were acting out of character, but she thought she was doing a damn good job.

 

Bucky frowned each time Ash wriggled. At first she merely seemed to scooch one way or another until he found that she’d pressed up along his body completely. When she couldn’t get any closer that way, she almost started inching up his lap. Kai had broken them up without a word, just an amused smile. Bucky gave them a questioning look.

 

 _You,_ they merely said, _will be thanking me later._ He thought he smelled smoke.

 

She was honestly doing her best here, Ash thought. Honestly, it wasn’t like she’d wanted it to be this way, but Bucky was smelling really good, all things considered, and felt even better. He’d barely even broken a sweat earlier, and the blue of his eyes were doing unspeakable things to her. Kai grew visibly uncomfortable, but refused to move. Ash thought harder at them. She thought, for a brief second, that a flush had risen up the telepath’s cheeks. Maybe it was the light—they thought harder. Kai focused on their phone.

 

She could make it through the ride back, Ash thought. She could most definitely wait that long until she was alone with Bucky. She’d waited this long, after all. Steve continued to stare at her.

 

“What’s that powder you’ve got all over you?” he finally asked. “Someone throw you into a wall?” Kai laughed.

 

“No, it’s not dust from the walls,” they said. Ash was merely thankful she didn’t have to answer and could focus on keeping her hands to herself. “She—” the telepath cracked up. “—she punched this sack and it exploded in her face.” Ash grabbed their thigh and allowed her hand to heat up. Kai yelped before swatting it away.

 

“Keep ya paws to yerself,” they hissed, rubbing at the offended area. _Also that is definitely too hot for what you’re planning on doing._ Ash huffed and crossed her arms. The rest of the ride was silent save for her constant fidgeting.

 

She had been patient, Ash thought. Remarkably patient, all things considered. She, Ash thought to herself, ought to be rewarded. _Handsomely._ Kai booked it as soon as the jet landed.

 

“What’s up with them?” Bucky asked. A wave of warmth flooded her at the sound of his voice.

 

“No idea,” she replied. Bucky faced her slowly. Ash didn’t normally do this—her little _voice_ thing that made him want to lead her to his bedroom. She looped her arms through his.

 

“What’s gotten into you?” he whispered, walking down the hall. Ash laughed.

 

“I know what’s _getting into me,_ ” she replied. Bucky stiffened but continued walking.

 

“Why don’t you take a shower and cool off?” Ash, too-shy-to kiss-in-public-for-a-week Ash, blushes-at-the-slightest-praise Ash, did not act like this. Slowly, Bucky put two and two together.

 

“Take one with me,” she replied. Bucky gave a tense smile.

 

“There’s no room for two, doll,” he said smoothly. “Take one and I’ll be in as soon as you want me.” Ash’s pupils visibly widened.

 

“No shower—” she said slowly, a hand creeping up his side. “Right now.” Bucky blinked. Ash lunged—he ran.

 

“Babe, I really think you should just take a shower and let yourself think about this for a minute,” he said, vaulting over a couch. Ash bulldozed her way through without a thought.

 

“I’ve thought about this for the entire plane ride,” she said between gasps for breath, hot on his heels. “I deserve a reward.” Bucky ran faster.

 

“Do you really want our first time together—” Buck blushed but continued running. “—to be like this?”

 

Ash’s hair was smoking as she unleashed an affirmative yell. This was really not ideal, he thought, it slightly cruder terms. The two of them had agreed to hold off on this aspect of their relationship until they were both ready, and Bucky didn’t think this really constituted as being ready.

 

Desperate times, he thought grimly, called for desperate measures. He would make a deal with the godforsaken devil and hoped help would arrive before he tired. Ash almost caught the hem of his shirt in an unnatural burst of speed. Buck didn’t think he’d ever run so fast in his life.

 

The devil appeared to be freshly showered, having walked into the hallway of Ash’s room with dripping hair and a towel slung low across their hips. Bucky was grateful for the oversized shirt that definitely wasn’t theirs. Kai leaned against the wall. Ash’s footsteps slowed and halted.

 

“Where did he go?” Ash demanded, hands on her hips, stalking toward the telepath. Kai inclined their head toward the door to her room. “He was just here, Kai.”

 

Kai laughed. Bucky looked bewildered. Ash was definitely looking straight through him, like he didn’t exist. “And I can assure you,” they said smoothly. “He is most definitely in your room waiting for you.”

 

“I was just chasing him, Malakai.” The telepath didn’t flinch at the threat heavy in her voice.

 

“Don’t think about it too hard.” Bucky flinched at the suggestion in their voice. “Why don’t you go inside and see for yourself?” Ash’s eyes seemed to temporarily glaze over before clearing up.

 

“If he’s not there, I’m going after you.” Kai gave an amused smile. The door closed behind the pyrokinetic with a heavy sound. She didn’t reappear.

 

Kai walked down the hall. “I heard that devil thing by the way,” they said, heading for the stairs. Bucky trailed after them, throwing glances at the door as if it might open.

 

“Yeah?” he said. “I guess I should apologize since you did me a solid—” Kai dismissed it with a wave.

 

“Nah, you got that part right,” they said, ripping off their towel to reveal shorts. Bucky frowned in confusion. “So it should come as no surprise that you owe me your soul now.”

 

Bucky frowned. “Excuse me?” Kai turned and stared at Bucky unblinkingly.

 

“I am literally orchestrating sex between your girlfriend and an imaginary you, James Barnes,” they said in a flat, emotionless voice. “This is more than ‘doing you a solid’.” Bucky flushed. Kai flinched and paled. “I think I just saved your damn life.”

 

“Excuse me?” he repeated, this time his eyes widening.

 

“I’m learning a lot of things I never wanted to know,” they said, still unblinking. “And if it weren’t for me, you might be a lump of coal right about now.” They turned. “See you tomorrow.” Bucky remained frozen in the hallway.

 

It was terrifyingly silent when Bucky got up in the morning. The television was off. Kai stared into a mug of too-light coffee as if contained all the mysteries of the universe. Steve was nowhere to be seen.

 

“Where’s—”

 

“He’s sleeping,” Kai said robotically. Hell had officially frozen over. Bucky grimaced.

 

“Ash?”

 

“She passed out an hour ago.” Bucky flinched. The pair remained silent as they waited for the sun to start rising, each drinking from a mug of too-hot coffee and pretending it wasn’t awkward.

 

Ash woke up slowly. She patted the side of the bed, searching for the warmth of Bucky’s body, to find the sheets cool. Ash opened one brown eye. Nobody was there. She opened the other one just to confirm she wasn’t hallucinating.

 

She should take a shower, she thought. Take some time to wonder what had happened. Maybe get herself tested to see if she’d hallucinated.

 

She entered the common room slowly, a yawn spilling from her lips as she shuffled for the freezer where the waffles were held. “Long night?” Ash jumped. Kai was staring out the window. They turned to face her slowly.

 

“Um, I guess you could say that,” she said, heat rising to her cheeks. Kai nodded solemnly.

 

“You almost killed your man a couple times there,” they said. Ash felt hair all across her body rise at the look in their eyes—as if they knew what had happened last night. “It’s a good thing I kept him in one piece for you. I don’t think you’d like him on fire. He’d smell awful.” Ash blinked. She frowned. She thought back—she didn’t remember much between chasing Bucky and tumbling into bed with him.

 

Kai gave a slow, entertained smile. Ash’s hair caught flame in an instant. “You!” She pointed, eyes wide. Kai’s smile widened.

 

“Me?”

 

“You did that _thing_!” Kai covered their mouth with one hand.

 

“What thing?”

 

Ash narrowed her eyes. “At least I didn’t burn my playmate to the verge of ashes,” they said, sipping coffee. The pyrokinetic felt the blood drain from her face.

 

“Oh my god,” she said.

 

“Please don’t use that phrase again,” Kai said. “I heard it enough last night.” Torn between rage and mortification, Ash merely caught fire again. “You should eat breakfast.”

 

She shuffled over to the fridge slowly. “Rough night?” Tony asked, walking in. “I’m pretty sore from yesterday.” Kai sipped more coffee and eyed Ash. She kept herself from smoking.

 

“Just a lot of tossing and turning,” Ash said as fluidly as she could. Kai tried not to choke on their coffee and walked out of earshot as quickly as they could.

 

“What’s gotten into them?” Ash flushed and remained silent.

 

“Late night, early morning,” Bucky said as he walked in. “Just doing some work.” Ash and Bucky made eye contact and promptly looked away from each other. Tony frowned.

 

“What were they working on? Cap normally does the paperwork.” Bucky cleared his throat.

 

“Some personal stuff. I think they were doing a favor for a friend or something,” he said. Ash kept looking through the fridge even though she knew the waffles were definitely in the freezer.

 

“I’ll just ask them about it,” Tony said.

 

“Don’t.” Ash and Bucky said in equally panicked tones. Tony narrowed his eyes suspiciously and grinned.

 

“Oh dear,” Ash whispered.

 

“Oh dear indeed,” Tony said. He promptly swaggered out of the room toward where Kai sat. Bucky chased after him in a panic.

 

This was going to be a long day, Ash thought to herself.

 

 _Indeed._ Kai added. She shot the telepath a glare. Kai merely grinned.


End file.
